Over The Stars
by Wingstar102
Summary: Shonen-ai implied 1 2..... That this fic is construed how you like it.... Language, ANGST! You've been warned.


Over The Stars  
  
By: Wingstar  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.... Be some sick shit if I did..... Still don't own Gundam Wing. And Yes I know this resembles JTHM but the idea stuck so I wrote it.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Duo looked out the window of his one bedroom apartment. Nobody came to see him. He hadn't seen or heard from anyone, even his fellow pilots, in over a year..... He was alone.  
  
Looking at the stars, he blinked his violet eyes lazily and sighed.  
  
"Oh..." he moaned, talking to himself, not that it mattered. He hadn't talked much since the War ended. "It's such a beautiful night. I think I'll kill myself."  
  
This wasn't the first time he had contemplated suicide... He tried everything to rid himself of the depression and suicidal tendencies, even counseling and medication. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
"What else is there to do?" He asked the Moon, which was just as indifferent to him as it was to the ants on the cracked sidewalk... But someone took interest in that sad visage and make his way up to the apartment.  
  
"It's so incredibly lovely out, and it's not as if anyone's gonna stop by, though, on nights like these, I wish somebody." He sighed again, lowering his head. "I don't really want to be alone right now."  
  
Turning away from the window, he looked around his apartment. "Fuck. Another one of these nights."  
  
Walking to the mantle, he picked up the picture he'd taken of his four closest friends and fellow pilots. He ran his fingers over a set of cold, cobalt eyes that looked up from the picture as a tear slid down his cheek and fell upon those eyes.  
  
"Well this time..." Looking into those cold eyes again. "I'll make sure..." In a sudden fit of rage, he threw the picture against the wall where it shattered into a million peices. "That there aren't anymore!!" Turning to his desk, he opened the top top drawer and searched for his gun.  
  
"No more dreaming for real friends! No more stars for me to be alone under!! No more!" Seeing his gun he grabbed it. "I'm blowing through that lid!!"  
  
Tears streaming down is flushed face, he looked at his gun. "I'm going over the stars." He whispered.  
  
"Something's wrong with me. I know that. This place makes me sick somehow. All I smell is the shit in this diseased reality." He brought his right hand up to his head, cradling it, as his gun dangled in his left. "All I can see is things full of rot and riddled with bullet holes."  
  
Taking a firmer grip on his gun, he brought it up and cocked he hammer back. "Time for something new!!"  
  
Finger on the trigger, barrel touching his temple.... He closed his eyes, releif showing on his porclein features. "Over the stars..."  
  
Hearing those words, Heero busted into the apartment. Duo looked up at the commotion and gasped at the figure that was rubbing his now bruised shoulder.  
  
"Heero! Why are you here?" Duo's gun never wavered from it's postion against his temple.  
  
"Whoa! Duo! Tell me why are you doing this? Don't you think it's a little extreme?" Heero asked, ever so slowly moving towards Duo.  
  
"You shouldn't be here Heero... I'm so tired...." Taking a step back, tears falling freely from his eyes, he reached out to Heero with his other hand to touch him. "Goodbye Heero, ai shiteru..."  
  
And he pulled the trigger.  
  
"No!!" Heero rushed foward and caught Duo's lifeless body before it hit the floor.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
[A week later...]  
  
The four remaining pilots stood around the tree shrouded grave of Duo Maxwell. Heero knelt in front of the gravestone.  
  
It was raining. The rain soaked the black marble of the newly placed marker. To Heero, the setting for Duo's burial couldn't suit him more. Thankfully, even though the tears came swiftly to his eyes, nobody saw.  
  
Heero, dressed in a black suit and trench coat, looked up at the epitaph, etched and inlaid with gold. It read a pieace of Duo's favorite poem from long ago.  
  
A dream half-remembered, So beautiful and full of grace. So why do you exist here, In a reality you cannot face?  
  
We will miss you always. Ai shiteru Duo Be forever at peace.  
  
Heero looked up at the huge weeping willow that hid the grave from veiw. The other three had retreated from the grave... to let Heero grieve in peace.  
  
"Perfect," he whispered, as much to Duo as to himself. "I will not be so stupid as to leave you again." Pulling his gun out of his coat pocket, he cocked the hammer back and gracefully slipped a leather clad to reast against the trigger.  
  
"I hope they understand... See you in a moment Duo..." The shot rang clear in the silenceof the grove and Heero's body fell bonelessly to lay on Duo's grave.  
  
Owari 


End file.
